1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device adapted for installation on a hauling bed of a truck, such as a pickup truck, that may be used to secure cargo located on the hauling bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owners of trucks having a hauling bed, such as pickup trucks, are keenly aware of the problem of securing cargo located on the hauling bed. In general, original equipment manufacturers do not provide locations where cargo may be secured to the hauling bed. Owners of pickup trucks often must develop their own fastening devices, or seek out specialty makers of tie-down equipment that may be installed on the hauling bed. With respect to the latter, such retrofit devices are often expensive. With regard to homemade devices, their reliability cannot be guaranteed. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved device for attaching to the hauling bed of a vehicle such as pickup truck which may be used to secure cargo located on the hauling bed.